


Kilroy Was Here

by AgeOfAlejandro



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: Gen, History Jokes, World War II, and laughs and laughs and laughs, steve regrets nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeOfAlejandro/pseuds/AgeOfAlejandro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What're you doing?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve in the dark of the empty German bunker. </p><p>Steve looked over his shoulder at his friend as he finished drawing on the wall. "Drawing. What's it look like?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kilroy Was Here

"What're you doing?" Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow at Steve in the dark of the empty German bunker. 

Steve looked over his shoulder at his friend as he finished drawing on the wall. "Drawing. What's it look like?"

"A bald guy peeking over a wall?" Bucky peered at Steve's doodle as he added words beneath the figure-- "'Kilroy was here' - who's Kilroy?"

"No one," Steve said, capping his pen and tucking it a pocket. "Ready?"

"Yep." Bucky raised an eyebrow at him again. "You're not gonna tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell."

"Why don't I believe you?"

Steve smiled. "Well, okay, there's something to it. But it's just a little joke I've been leaving wherever we go."

"Why?" Bucky looked both a little incredulous and amused.

"Why not?" Steve shrugged.

**Author's Note:**

> So, totally posting from my kindle (and therefore you don't get fancy coding and shit), but this is Kilroy Was Here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kilroy_was_here


End file.
